Fall For You
by yayarara
Summary: Jatuh cinta! Warning!/satu judul dengan dua cerita yang berbeda/BL&GS/Humor&Angst/HAEHYUK
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Fall For You**

 **.**

 **(White side)**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/Romance/OS/Humor**

 **Summary** **:** **Jatuh cinta, Warning!**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk Donghae yang merukapan laki-laki tampan dengan kehidupan yang super mapan, cinta adalah omong kosong. Ia bisa mengencani setiap wanita cantik disekitarnya. Ia bisa meniduri setiap wanita cantik yang ia inginkan.

Ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa seseorang bisa setia dengan satu orang seumur hidupnya? Kenapa hanya memilih satu jika bisa mengambil semuanya? Donghae sama sekali tak mengerti.

Namun setelah malam itu, setelah ia membeli kopi di tengah malam, setelah bola matanya berhadapan dengan iris hitam laki-laki itu, segalanya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja selalu memikirkan seseorang yang sama sekali bukan tipenya? Selalu dihatui orang yang sama sekali tak punya pesona itu?! Kenapa?

Namun itu hanya permulaan, hanya awal dari segalannya.

.

.

.

 **Fall For You**

 **.**

 **(Black side)**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/OS/Angst**

 **Summary** **:** **Jatuh cinta, Warning!**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae bagai burung yang hidup didalam sangkar emas. Segala kemewahan dan keistimewaan telah mengiringinya sejak ia lahir sampai dewasa. Membuatnya hanya dikelilingi orang-orang tamak dan haus akan kekuasaan. Ia bak atribut bergilir yang menjadi batu loncatan untuk orang-orang picik.

Seakan memenjarakan sosok kesepian di tengah dunia abu-abu yang menyedihkan. Mati ataupun hidup sudah tak menjadi masalah untuknya. Segalanya tertutup awan gelap dan tak memberinya setitikpun cahaya.

Sampai sore itu segalanya serasa berubah tiba-tiba. Tepat saat matahari akan tenggelam ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang akan memasuki kereta, ia melihat senyum hangat wanita itu. Senyum yang tiba-tiba saja membuat matanya sekan terbuka setelah tertutup sekian lama. Seakan setitik cahaya akhirnya mengitip diduniannya yang gelap.

Membuat untuk pertama kali setekah sekian lama, Donghae ingin hidup dan bernafas.

.

.

.

.

.

FF special Ultah Donghae!

FF ini berkonsep satu judul tapi dengan dua versi cerita yang berbeda, putih dan hitam, BL dan GS, humor dan angts. Meski satu judul, cerita keduanya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali hanya mengangkat tema yang sama yaitu jatuh cinta.

Akan aku post satu-satu secara berturut-turut. Mungkin satu minggu ini, satu lagi minggu berikutnya.

Jadi mau yang mana dulu? Yang **White** atau **Black** dulu?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Fall For You**

 **(Black Side)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/OS/Angst**

 **Summary** **:** **Jatuh cinta, Warning!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Mengerjab perlahan dalam usaha untuk menajamkan penglihatannya yang buram sejenak. Langit-langit putih dan bau obat-obatan adalah hal pertama yang otaknnya tangkap. Membuatnya dapat menebak dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara tak asing itu membuatnya perlahan melihat sosok disebelahnnya. Terlihat laki-laki berjas putih yang begitu fokus mencatat grafik perkembangannya sembari memeriksa infusnya. Untuk sekilas dokter itu melihatnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Jadi aku masih hidup."

Kata-kata itu terlontar dengan suara serak karena pingsan terlalu lama. Ditujukan lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Maaf mengecewakanmu, _Hyung_. Tapi overdosis obat penenang belum bisa membuatmu mati."

Sarkasme itu terdengar menggelikan ditelingannya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana tajamnnya tatapan dokternya itu sekarang. Jika tubuhnya tak terasa lemas mungkin ia akan menanggapinya dengan tawa. Bagaimana kematian terdengar sangat biasa di telinganya. Bagaimana maut mencoba ia jadikan kawan setia.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana aku sampai disini?"

Dokter itu berdecak, menutup map di tangannya lalu berjalan mendekati pasien didepannya.

"Salah seorang pengurus rumahmu mendapatimu pingsan di ruang kerja dan segera menelphone ambulan. Tapi serius Donghae Hyung, sejak kapan kau mengkonsomsi obat penenang? Kapan aku mengijinkannya?!"

Tak ada jawaban yang terucap, hanya senyuman tipis yang terukir menanggapi pertanyaan bertubi itu. Membuat Kyuhyun sedari tadi harus benar-benar menahan emosinya. Ini bisa dimaklumi karena orang yang coba ia tolong sama sekali tak berniat menghargai pertolongannya.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinnya, _Hyung_! Dan aku tak bisa menolerir hal ini lagi. Aku harus bicara dengan Paman dan Bibi."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan pada mereka? Kau pikir mereka akan peduli?"

"Demi Tuhan, ini percobaan bunuh diri! Mereka harus tahu kalau anak mereka melakukan percobaan bunuh diri!"

"Aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri, aku hanya tak sengaja terlalu banyak menelan pilnya. Jadi jangan berlebihan dan tak usah repot-repot memberitahu mereka."

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata atas semua perkataan Donghae. Apa kata orang ini tadi? Menelan pil terlalu banyak? Apa ia sadar pil-pil apa yang ia telan selama ini?

Dokter itu menghela nafas. Bagaimana orang ini dikelilingi oleh kabut hitam bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Menghela nafas, Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan lebih bersahabat. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Ia tahu bagaimana hidup orang didepannya ini berlalu.

Bagaimana segala tekanan yang ia terima telah membuat orang ini tak mempermasalahkan hidup dan matinya. Sesuatu yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan orang ini sepanjang waktu.

"Ambilah cuti. Kau harus istirahat total sementara ini."

"Aku ada rapat pemegang saham besok."

"Jangan berdebat dengaku, Lee Donghae."

"Jika aku tidak datang maka ayahku akan menghajarku habis-habisan. Entah berapa persen saham kami yang akan turun jika aku tak menghadiri rapat."

Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan kepalanya hampir pecah menghadapi orang didepannya ini. Apakah nyawa bisa dihargai dengan tumpukan kertas berupa saham? Ini konyol!

"Baiklah, hadiri rapat sialan itu, atau apalah itu! Tapi ingat, sisanya kau harus istrirahat total dan jangan bekerja!"

"Aku tak bisa berjanji."

"Aku memaksa!"

.

.

.

Abu-abu.

Itu adalah bagaimana Donghae memandang dunia selama ini. Segalannya terlihat sama dihadapannya. Semuanya terlihat seragam di depan matanya. Tak ada yang memberi warna lain untuknnya.

Donghae terlahir dengan sendok perak. Keluarganya begitu berpengaruh dan kaya raya. Membuat sejak kecil hidupnya sudah ditentukan. Apa yang ia makan, apa yang ia pakai, apa yang harus ia lakukan, pendidikan yang ia ampu, sampai masa depannya telah diatur sedemikian rupa.

Sejak kecil ia diajarkan untuk menurut dan patuh. Tak boleh ada sesuatu yang melenceng dari rencana yang sudah dibuat. Ia dituntun tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan. Tak sedikitpun. Segalannya harus benar. Segalanya harus sempurna.

Donghae selalu harus sempurna.

Pernah sekali saat ia masih belia nilai-nilainya turun karena ia mulai mengenal hubungan dengan anak-anak seumurannya, sebuah hubungan pertemanan yang normal untuk anak seusianya saat itu. Ibunya dengan begitu keras memarahinya di sekolah, tepat didepan semua orang. Dan ayahnya tanpa segan memukulnya begitu mendengar hal tersebut. Sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan Donghae untuk bicara. Sama sekali tak ingin mendengar pembelaannya.

Perlahan membunuh mentalnnya.

Menekan jiwanya.

Pergaulan Donghae langsung dibatasi, dan segala les privat semakin ditambah dengan tak menusiawi untuk bocah sesianya waktu itu. Ia tinggalkan hal-hal yang seharusnnya dimiliki anak seusianya. Semua keinginan dan mimpi-mimpinya. Yang Donghae tahu, ia harus menjadi yang pertama dibidang apapun. Ia harus sempurna bagaimanapun caranya. Menuruti semua apa yang orang tuanya katakan.

Karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa bertahan. Satu-satunya tempat yang disisakan untuknya. Satu-satunya cara agar dia diakui keberadaannya.

Hujan gerimis diluar membuat sore itu terasa semakin suram. Iris cokelat Donghae melihat tetesan air yang menempel di kaca mobilnya. Melihat deretan mobil lain disampingnnya karena ia terjebak ditengah kemacetan yang panjang. Untuk sejenak ia meringis karena luka bekas infus tak sengaja bergesekan dengan kain setelannya.

Ia baru keluar rumah sakitn atau ia paksakan keluar rumah sakit. Tentu dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat memandangnya dengan pandangan tak habis pikir. Dengan sederet omelan serta beberapa umpatan dokter itu pula. Tapi Donghae tak boleh berada dirumah sakit terlalu lama. Ia tak bisa absend dari rapat pemegang saham.

Ia tidak diperbolehkan.

Lagi pula, masalah akan semakin rumit jika orang tuanya tahu ia masuk rumah sakit. Mereka akan memperketat perjagaan serta segala hal yang harus Donghae hadapi. Bukannya permasalahan selesai, justru menjadi semakin runyam saat orang tuanya terlibat.

"Berapa lama lagi kita disini?"Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan pada supir pribadinya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan didepan sana sehingga tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan."

Donghae melihat arlojinya. Ia akan terlambat jika lebih lama terjebak disini. Apalagi jarak yang harus ditempuh menuju kantornya masih cukup jauh. Merapatkan mantelnnya, Donghae lalu membuka pintu mobil mengejutkan sopirnya.

"Tuan-"

"Aku akan mencari kendaraan umum."

"Tapi Tuan, Tuan besar pasti-"

"Ayah tidak akan tahu jika kau tutup mulut."Potong Donghae lagi.

Ada rasa menyesal saat ia tersadar menggunakan nada dingin dengan begitu tak sopan. Menghela nafas ia kembali melihat laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah lama bekerja dikeluargannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan langsung kekantor dengan kendaraan umum. Terlalu lama disini juga akan berakhir tak baik."

Dengan itu Donghae keluar dari mobil. Menerobos hujan ditengah kemacetan padat. Membiarkan sepatu serta mantel mahalnya basah oleh air hujan. Kemacetan itu ternyata lebih panjang dari yang Donghae kira. Tak ada taksi ataupun bus yang bisa melewati tempat itu. Kalau sudah seperti ini hanya kereta satu-satumya yang bisa diandalkan.

Membutuhkan sekitar sepuluh menit bagi Donghae untuk mencapai stasiun. Dengan rambutnya yang kini basah kuyup, dan mantelnya yang mulai terasa dingin menembus kulitnya. Untuk sejenak laki-laki ini kebingungan mencari tempat ia membeli tiket, sebelum berhasil mendapatkan pemberangkatan tercepat di stasiun yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan kantornya.

Berdiri di sepanjang pinggir rel kereta, iris hitam itu kembali melihat jam ditangannya. Empat puluh menit tersisa, Donghae masih memiliki cukup waktu jika kereta yang ia tunggu datang sesuai dengan jadwal. Ponselnnya bergetar, tertera nama sekretaris ayahnnya disana.

" _Presdir hanya ingin memastikan segala persiapan untuk rapat hari ini sudah sempurna."_

Itu adalah hal yang Donghae dengar begitu mengangkat panggilan. Untuk sejenak iris cokelat di mata sendu itu meredup. Sempurna. Sesuatu yang selalu harus Donghae capai tanpa kecuali.

"Ya."

" _Beliau juga mengatakan agar jangan sampai ada kesalahan saat rapat nanti."_

Tut

Donghae memutus telephone secara sepihak. Tak ia pedulikan bahwa tindakan seperti itu sangatlah tidak sopan. Telingannya tak ingin mendengar hal memuakan itu lagi. Sempurna dan tidak membuat kesalahan. Sesuatu yang harus selalu Donghae kejar yang harus ia raih. Alasannya karena kesalahan dan ketidak sempurnaan adalah terlarang untuknnya.

Tak peduli jika jiwanya merintih kesakitan. Tak peduli jika semua itu serasa mencekiknnya hingga tak bisa bernafas.

Donghae mendongak sembari menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan sesak didada yang begitu akrab ia rasakan. Sesuatu yang selalu menghimpitnya saat ia harus menjadi Lee Donghae, pewaris tunggal Lee's Group yang sempurna.

Pengumuman kereta yang akan tiba mengalihkan Donghae. Direktur itu terkejut saat orang-orang mulai berdiri dan berjejer disepanjang pinggir kereta. Perubahan keadaan yang mendadak ini membuat Donghae kebingungan. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia menaiki kereta. Selama hidupnnya Donghae selalu memakai kendaraan pribadi karena orang tuannya yang begitu ketat dengan jadwal hariannya. Ia tak pernah diijinkan berkeliaran diluar tanpa ijin.

Bahkan saat kereta berhenti dan pintu terbuka, Donghae masih diam ditempat. Banyak hal yang bergumal dipikirannya, membuatnnya baru tersadar jika ia tak tahu pasti apakah kereta didepannya ini memang yang ia tunggu atau bukan. Ia ingin masuk namun ragu.

"Tuan."

Suara itu menyadarkan Donghae. Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang kini berdiri diambang kereta. Melihatnya sembari berbicara dengannya.

Seorang gadis, dengan mata hitam yang begitu kelam.

"Ayo masuk sebelum pintu keretanya tertutup!"

Tubuh Donghae lebih dulu merespon ketimbang otaknnya. Tahu-tahu saja ia mendapati dirinya masuk kedalam kereta. Tepat sedetik sebelum pintu kereta tertutup. Donghae menoleh ke belakang, terkejut mengetahuinya. Untuk sejenak adrenalinnya berpacu.

Ia melihat sekitarnya. Kereta itu tidak terlalu penuh, bahkan hanya Donghae yang kini masih berdiri didepan pintu. Iris cokelatnya melihat gadis tadi yang kini berjalan mencari bagian kursi yang kosong. Donghae mengikutinya. Bahkan saat gadis itu duduk, Donghae ikut duduk disebelahnnya. Meski tentu saja ia menciptakan jarak yang cukup mengingat mereka orang asing.

Donghae kembali melihat sekitarnya. Merasa asing membaur dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Merasa janggal saat ia berada ditengah orang-orang biasa yang begitu mengacuhkannya. Tak peduli dengannya. Sesuatu yang begitu jarang ia rasakan jika berada dikerumunan orang.

Donghae adalah titik pusat saat ia membaur dengan orang-orang dikelas sosial yang sama dengannya. Latar belakangnnya membuat orang-orang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Memakai berbagai topeng untuk menjeratnya, menyembunyikan kebusukan mereka dibaliknya. Semua orang selalu menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

Uang, kemewahan, dan kekuasaan.

"Baru kali ini naik kereta?"

Suara halus itu seketika membuyarkan pikiran mendung dikepala Donghae. Mengembalikannya kedunia nyata. Ia menolah dan mendapati gadis disebelahnnya itu kini melihat tepat kebola matanya. Melihat bola mata dengan warna hitam pekat milik gadis itu kembali.

Dari mana gadis ini mengetahuinya?

Seperti sudah mendapatkan jawaban dengan kediaman laki-laki didepannya, gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. Membuat rambut hitamnnya yang dikuncir tinggi berayun mengikuti. Memutus padangan mereka, gadis itu kembali melihat ponsel ditangannya sembari kembali bicara.

"Aku juga begitu saat dulu pertama kali naik kereta. Bahkan aku terus menggenggam tangan ibuku hingga kereta berhenti kestasiun berikutnya."

Gadis itu tersenyum saat mengingat masa kecilnya dulu. Menghiraukan Donghae yang masih melihatnya. Sampai gadis itu kembali melihatnya. Membuat iris hitam itu kembali beradu dengan iris cokelat Donghae. Bibirnya tertarik kesamping perlahan, menciptakan senyum yang tak diduga untuk Donghae.

"Tenang saja semuannya akan baik-baik saja."

Untuk sejenak Donghae merasa semuanya menghilang.

Ia terdiam melihat gadis asing didepannya. Kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar sangat meyakinkan? Kenapa senyum itu seakan mengatakan hal sebenarnya? Membuat Donghae ingin percaya, membuat Donghae berkeyakinan segalanya akan baik-baik saja seperti yang gadis ini katakan.

Segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tak pernah ada satupun yang pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, tak satupun. Tak ada yang pernah bicara padanya seperti yang gadis ini lakukan. Tak ada yang pernah memperlakukan ia sebagaimana gadis ini memperlakukannya. Sesuatu yang begitu sederhana. Sesuatu yang apa adanya. Sesuatu yang mungkin orang lain sebut sebagai ketulusan.

Bahkan hingga gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnnya, Donghae masih memperhatikannya. Memperhatikannya dengan lebih teliti. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Donghae lakukan sebelumnnya.

Rambut gadis ini bewarna hitam seperti matanya yang bulat. Kulitnya pucat dengan perawakan tubuh yang kurus dibalut kaos dan celana jins. Hidungnnya mancung dengan bibir gemuk yang memerah. Untuk sejenak iris cokelat Donghae melihat liontin yang terlihat berkilauan dileher gadis itu.

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Bahkan saat akhirnya kereta berhenti dan keduanya beranjak dari sana. Gadis itu berbalik saat mereka sudah berdiri di luar kereta. Kembali memberi Donghae senyum lebar yang begitu terlihat ringan. Seakan gadis ini sama sekali tak mengenal masalah seumur hidupnnya.

Menunduk sopan pada Donghae, dengan ceria gadis itu meninggalkan Donghae. Untuk sejenak tubuh Dongae merespon, tersentak saat tahu gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. Bahkan tangannya terangkat ingin meraih sosok itu tanpa sadar. Namun ia terdiam saat tiba-tiba saja ia diingatkan bahwa mereka adalah orang asing. Mereka tak saling menganal.

Membuatnya kini hanya melihat gadis itu melangkah menjauh. Melihat punggu kecil itu semakin berjarak darinya. Membuat mendung dikepala Donghae kembali datang perlahan.

Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama, tepat saat tanpa diduga gadis itu berbalik kembali melitanya dari kejauhan. Tepat saat tangan pucat itu melambai padanya. Tepat saat senyum itu terlihat begitu terang seakan diberikan untuk Donghae seorang.

Mendung itu menghilang seketika. Membuat entah mengapa ada rasa hangat didada Donghae saat itu juga. Ada rasa aneh yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

Bahkan saat gadis itu benar-benar menghilang Donghae masih terdiam disana. Getaran ponsel yang ia rasakan membuat Donghae tersadar. Ia langsung kembali kekenyataan saat melihat nama sekretaris ayahnyalah yang tertera di layar ponsel. Mengingatkannya jika rapat akan segera dimulai.

Donghae segera beranjak dari sana, namun urung saat iris cokelatnya mengangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di depan sepatunya. Ia membungkuk, tangan besarnnya perlahan meraihnya. Merasakan dinginnya bahan perak di telapak tangannya.

Sebuah kalung, dengan liontin berbentuk huruf "H" yang begitu kecil dan sederhana. Benda ini tak asing. Donghae sudah melihatnya saat masih melingkar dileher pemiliknnya. Donghae kembali melihat kearah kepergian gadis asing itu. Gadis pemilik kalung perak ditangannya.

Iris cokelat itu kembali melihat liontin itu. Mengusapnya sejenak, mengingatkannya akan senyum hangat yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Kembali getaran ponsel itu menyadarkan Donghae. Tangan besarnya segera memasukan liontin itu kesaku dengan aman. Berjalan berlawanan arah dari gadis asing dengan senyum yang begitu membekas. Dengan sosoknya yang menawan entah untuk alasan apa.

Donghae sama sekali tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Segalanya berjalan normal setelah hari itu. Donghae kembali disibukan dengan jadwalnnya setiap hari. Kembali menghadapi orang-orang pembual yang hanya menginginkan keuntungan darinya. Kembali menjalani kesibukan yang seperti tiada akhir.

Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Donghae masih harus berperilaku sempurna. Donghae masih tak diperbolehkan melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi mungkin, mungkin ada setitik warna lain diantaranya. Ada satu hal yang mungkin tak disadari. Bahwa sampai sekarang Donghae masih menyimpan lionton itu. Bahwa Donghae bahkan selalu memastikan benda tak seberapa itu ada pada jarak pandangnya.

"Anda ada jadwal makan siang dengan Presdir." Perkataan sekretarisnya itu mampu membuat Donghae mendongak dari dokumen-dokumen dimeja kerjannya.

"Hari ini?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa aku tak diberitahu sebelumnnya?"

"Maafkan saya Direktur, tapi Presdir sendiri yang menjadwalkannya."

Raut wajah menyesal itu terlihat jelas diwajah sekretarisnya. Tahu bahwa bertemu dengan ayahnnya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan atasannya. Tapi Donghae tak bisa menyalahkan wanita ini, kehendak ayahnnya adalah sesuatu diluar kuasa sekretarisnnya. Bahkan diluar kuasa Donghae sendiri. Perkataan laki-laki bersatatus ayahnnya itu adalah mutlak, tak bisa dibantah. Donghae diajarkan untuk selalu patuh sejak ia masih kecil, jika ia tak mau menanggung segala konsekuensinya.

"Kirimkan aku alamat tempatnya."

Sekretaris itu menunduk sopan sebelum melangkah meninggalkan atasannya yang kembali sibuk dengan segala dokumen yang menumpuk.

Hasil rapat pemengang saham terakhir menuai hasil yang tak disukai oleh ayahnnya. Donghae yang memang disiapkan sebagai presdir selanjutnya dikritik habis-habisan atas hasil kerjannya. Keadaan semakin tenggang saat tiba-tiba saja muncul kandidat lain yang juga berkompeten menduduki kursi presdir selain dirinya.

Oposisi dan persaingan mengepungnnya tiba-tiba tanpa ampun.

Donghae mengemasi barang-barangnya tepat saat waktu makan siang dimulai. Ia harus bergegas mengingat ayahnnya benci orang yang tak tepat waktu. Tak sampai sepuluh menit Donghae sudah berada disalah satu restora hotel bintang lima itu. Dengan sekretaris ayahnnya yang sudah menunggu di loby. Mengatakan padanya bahwa kedua orang tuanya tengah menunggu di ruang khusus restoran itu.

Tangan besar itu berhenti tepat saat akan meraih kenop pintu. Donghae menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Ini tak akan mudah, ia tahu itu. Bahkan Donghae hampir bisa meramalkan apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orang tuannya, terutama ayahnya.

Terpat saat pintu terbuka wajah akrab yang begitu jarang Donghae lihat hadir dihadapannya. Untuk sejenak mengingatkan secercik kerinduan Donghae pada mereka. Karena mau seburuk apapun cara mereka memperlakukannya, mereka masihlah orang tuannya. Satu-satunya alasan ia hidup dan bernafas. Satu-satunya alasan keberadaannya.

"Kau akan menangani proyek di Gangnam."Tangan Donghae berhenti mengoyak daging matang dipiringnya. Ia mendongak menatap ayahnnya yang sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"Tapi ayah, bahkan proyek di Myongdong belum-"

"Kau pikir para dewan tinggi akan peduli dengan proyek kecil seperti itu! Kau pikir mereka akan sepakat menjadikanmu presdir dengan proyek semacam itu?!"

Donghae termangu. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

"Kau terancam tergeser dari posisimu, tapi justru bekerja dengan tak becus. Kau ingin mempermalukan nama keluarga dengan gagal menduduki kursi Presdir?!"

Donghae tak bisa menjawab. Ia tak diperbolehkan menjawab.

"Orang-orangku akan menbawa berkas proyek Gangnam kepadamu setelah ini. Fokus dan kerjakan proyek itu dengan benar! Aku tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan tapi aku harus mendengar namamu sebagai calon tunggal pemengang kusri Presdir dirapat pemegang saham berikutnya."

Dengan itu ayahnnya mengambil potongan terakhir steaknya sebelum meminum anggurnya dan beranjak pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Donghae yang bahkan tak bersuara.

"Dengarkan ayahmu dan jangan mengecewakannya, jaga nama baik keluarga." Itu yang ibunya katakan sebelum dengan ringan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnnya.

Seakan hal yang beru saja terjadi adalah hal sepele. Seakan hati putrannya sama sekali tak berarti asalkan apa yang ia mau terpenuhi. Putranya yang bak boneka tak dianggap hati dan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Tubuh lelah itu masuk kedalam kamar dengan lunglai. Setiap langkah terasa berat karena kesibukan luar biasa yang harus ia hadapi seharian. Erangannya terdengar saat tubuhnya merebah diranjangnya yang nyaman. Tak dipedulikan tubuhnya yang kotor berkeringat. Tak dipedulikan setelan lengkap yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Donghae terlalu lelah untuk peduli dengan semua itu.

Semakin ketatnya tekanan dari oposisi ayahnya dalam mempertahankan kursi Presdir untuknya, membuat porsi kerja Donghae terlalu berlebihan. Proyek barunya bukanlah hal yang bisa diselesaikan dengan tenggang waktu yang begitu singkat seperti kemauan ayahnya. Hampir mustahil seperti kemauan ayahnya.

Tapi sekali lagi,ia adalah Lee Donghae. Seseorang yang harus sempurna seperti yang diinginkan semua orang. Tak peduli jika tubuhnya akan remuk perlahan. Tak peduli jika jiwanya mengikis perlahan.

Donghae membuka matanya sebelum tangan besarnya perlahan mengais kantung celananya untuk mengeluarkan rantai perak yang menjuntai dengan liontin sederhana menghiasinya. Iris cokelat itu kembali mengamati kalung sederhana yang mungkin harganya tak seberapa. Melihat bagaimana logam perak itu terlihat berkilauan terkena cahanya langit malam yang redup.

Donghae tak tahu kenapa ia masih menyimpan benda itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia selalu membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan Donghae hampir selalu memeriksanya setiap saat, memastikkan kalung itu tetap aman disakunya dan tidak menghilang.

Donghae tidak mengerti kenapa.

Tapi, setiap ia melihatnya, menggenggamnya, dan merasakannya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menompangnya. Seakan ada yang menyakinkannya bahwa ia bisa melalui harinya tak peduli seberapa berat itu. Seakan ada yang meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Tenang saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

Donghae masih ingat kata-kata gadis itu dengan jelas. Ia masih ingat nada lembut serta senyum hangat diparas itu. Masih ingat bagaimana sesuatu yang aneh terasa mengelitiknya dari dalam. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali Donghae rasakan.

Menggengam erat kalung perak itu, Donghae lalu mencoba menutup matanya. Mencoba sejenak melupakan segala beban yang ia rasakan. Mencoba sejenak meresapi secuil rasa hangat saat mengingat nada lembut dan senyum hangat itu. Membuatnya perlahan terlelap, membuatnya perlahan melepas kesadarannya.

Anehnya malam itu Donghae tertidur tenang. Dengan mimpi yang sama sekali tak terduga. Ia bermimpi kembali melihat senyum itu. Ia bermimpi kembali mendengar suara lembut itu. Bahkan bagaimana cara iris hitamnnya itu menatapannya, semua terasa nyata seakan Donghae kembali berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Kita belum bisa mulai membangunnya sekarang."

" _Mwo_?"

Donghae melihat bawahannya itu tak mengerti, mengesampingkan semua berkas yang menumpuk dimejanya sejenak. Laki-laki berkaca mata itu terlihat ragu akan menyampaikan berita buruk pada atasannya. Karena semua orang tahu proyek ini merupakan penentu siapa yang akan menduduki kursi Presdir di periode selanjutnya.

"Kita punya masalah, Direktur."

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas!"

Nada suara Donghae terdengar tak sabar. Ia hampir tak tidur untuk mengerjakan segala omong kosong ini, dan sekarang bawahannya mengatakan tak bisa memulai proyek mereka yang sudah terencana rapi dan matang? Yang benar saja.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat memperlihatkan cetak biru gedung proyek yang harus mulai mereka bangun pada atasannya. Telunjuknya melingkar pada satu daerah disana.

"Daerah ini belum berbalik nama menjadi milik kita."Donghae hampir mengeram mendengarnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan selesaikan masalah lahan terlebih dahulu!"

"Kami tahu, tapi kita juga dikejar waktu Direktur. Mustahil untuk menyelesaikan semuannya dengan waktu sesingkat itu."

Donghae terdiam. Bawahannya ini benar, mereka kekurangan waktu. Ayahnya memberinya sebuah proyek sebesar ini namun dengan selang waktu pengerjaan yang terlalu singkat. Ayahnya ingin segalanya selesai sebelum rapat pemegang saham berikutnya. Agar Donghae kembali menjadi kandidat terkuat calon presdir berikutnya, agar tidak ada yang menggerser posisi puncak keluarganya.

Tak peduli jika Donghae hampir sekarat karena kelelahan. Tak peduli jika Donghae hampir gila karena tekanan yang ada.

Menyambar mantelnnya, Donghae segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Hal itu tentu mengundang kebingungan bawahannya.

"Aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi Direktur-"

"Hanya segera selesaikan tahap awal pembangunannya, sisanya biar aku yang mengurusnnya."

Tak memerlukan waktu lama bagi Donghae untuk sampai ketempat yang dimaksud bawahannya karena daerah ini masih bagian dari pusat kota. Donghae keluar dari mobil, iris cokelatnya melihat jejeran ruko-ruko kecil di sepanjang jalan.

"Tunggu saja disini."

Itu yang dikatakan Donghae sebelum berjalan pelan disepanjang trotoar deretan toko itu. Tempat yang harusnya sudah berbalik nama menjadi milik perusahaannya. Mungkin satu-satunya tempat yang belum terkena pembangunan di dalam kota.

Proyek yang sedang Donghae kerjakan adalah proyek kontruksi. Ia akan membangun sebuah gedung apartemen mewah yang diperuntukan kalangan atas. Sebuah proyek yang begitu besar namun harus selesai sebelum rapat pemengang saham berikutnya. Memikirkannya saja, Donghae rasa pening langsung menyerang kepalanya.

"Paman..."

Panggilan pelan dibarengi tarikan kecil dicelana kainnya membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnnya. Ia menunduk hanya untuk bertemu bola mata bulat yang menatapanya penuh kepolosan. Ada seorang gadis kecil didepannya. Yang berdiri mendongak memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan. Tangan kecilnya terulur pada Donghae dengan sepucuk bunga krisan ditangannya.

"Untuk paman." Ucap bibir kecil itu membuat Donghae terdiam.

Tak mendapatkan respon dari sang paman, gadis itu lekas mendekat, berjinjit dan menyematkan bunga krisan itu disaku jas Donghae. Gadis itu tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Ryewook' _ah_!"

Panggilan itu membuat gadis itu menoleh. Tersenyum sembari melambai pada Sang Ibu. Wanita itu segera mengandeng putrinya lalu tersenyum ramah pada Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat keduanya.

"Apa yang sedang anda cari, Tuan?"

Donghae tak langsung menjawab, karena jelas tujuanya kemari tak akan mendapat sambutan baik dari orang-orang ini.

"... kopi."

"Ah, anda mencari kopi. Disana ada kedai kopi terenak disini tuan. Latte disana sangat terkenal."Ucap wanita itu sembari menunjuk salah satu ruko disana.

"Sering-seringlah kemari tuan, dan kalau Tuan butuh buket bunga untuk kekasih anda, bisa memesan di toko kami disebalah sana."

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakannya, sebelum menunduk pada Donghae dan melangkah meninggalkan laki-laki itu sembari menggandengan putrinya. Meninggalakan Donghae yang tak sempat membalas lambaian gadis kecil itu.

Untuk sejenak Donghae hanya melihat sembari terdiam. Sebelum iris cokelatnya mengedar tersadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Bagaimana atmosfer yang mengelilinginya begitu berbeda dengan semua tempat yang pernah ia temui.

Ia dapat melihat beberapa orang bercengkramah sembari tertawa. Melihat begaimana beberapa anak sekolah mengerombol mencari tempat untuk berkumpul setelah pulang sekolah. Melihat para kakek-kakek yang berkumpul di depan tempat cukur.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan kedai kopi sederhana, tangannya terulur membuka pintu kaca membuat suara gemerincing terdengar.

"Selamat datang, Tuan."Sapa dua pegawai kedai itu hampir bersamaan.

Begitu ceria dengan senyum yang begitu lebar. Buku menu itu langsung tersaji didepannya saat Donghae duduk disalah satu bangku disana. Membuatnya memesan secangkir americano tanpa banyak kata.

"Dari mana anda berasal Tuan, saya belum pernah melihat anda sebelumnnya?"

Donghae mendongak melihat seorang pegawai tersenyum ramah padanya sembari mengantar pesanannya. Caranya berbicara seperti ibu dan anak penjual bunga sebelumnnya, membuat Donghae terdiam. Membuatnya hampir tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Tuan?"

"Dari pusat kota."

"Ah begitu, lalu bagaimana anda bisa sampai disini?"

"Bisnis."

Kembali menebar senyum hangatnya, pegawai itu segera meninggalkan Donghae. Tak tahu jika iris cokelat laki-laki itu masih mengikutinya. Melihat pegawai itu kini bicara dan tertawa dengan pegawai lainnya. Mengabaikan kopi hitam yang mengepul panas dihadapannya.

Iris cokleat itu mengedar melihat keluar tepat dideretan ruko-ruko kecil yang bejajar disana. Melihat beberapa orang tua duduk berjajar didepan tempat potong rambut. Melihat gerombolan anak sekolah yang tertawa sebari memakan crepe mereka. Melihat seorang anak bermain sepeda ditrotoar jalan. Melihat seorang wanita penjual cemilan berat yang melayani pelanggannya.

Ada sesuatu yang begitu asing memasuki dadanya. Sesuatu yang menjalar disana dengan sendirinya. Sesuatu yang begitu jarang ia rasakan diumurnya yang hampir menginjak tiga puluh tahun. Sesuatu yang mungkin sering disebut orang lain sebagai kedamaian.

Kedamaian yang begitu jarang ia rasakan.

Tepat saat kopi hitamn dicangkirnya habis, Donghae berdiri. Membayar tagihan kopinya sebelum berjalan keluar. Namun tepat saat ia membuka pintu kaca itu, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara riang dari orang-orang kedai itu.

"Datang kemari lagi, Tuan!"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Hal itu Donghae dengar bersautan dari para pegawai itu. Tidak dengan senyum palsu penuh kebusukan. Tidak juga dengan niat mengambil keuntungan darinya seperti yang semua orang disekitarnya lakukan padanya selama ini. Senyum mereka tulus. Tak mengaharapkan apapun selain apa yang mereka katakan.

Membuat bibir tipis itu tersenyum tipis saat merasakan sesuatu menjalar didadanya.

Donghae pergi dari tempat itu tanpa kata dengan orang-orang yang tak hentinya menyapannya ramah. Dengan orang-orang yang tak hentinya tersenyum padanya.

Tepat saat Donghae kembali ke kantornya. Ia segera memanggil sekertarisnya. Mengadakan rapat mendadak dan memanggil semua yang terlibat dalam proyek besarnya. Saat itu tak ada yang akan menyangka apa yang akan dikatakan direktur mereka.

"Rancang ulang disain bangunannya dan pastikan..."

Iris cokelat itu menatap tajam semua orang disana. Telunjuknya melingkari daerah yang sama, yang seharusnya digusur dan disterilkan.

"... tidak menyentuh apapun di tempat ini"

Tentu saja semua orang kontan terkejut mendengarnya. Beberapa mengajukan keberatan, beberapa mengajukan resiko akan keputusan yang Donghae lontarnya. Hampir semua orang menentang. Tak ada ada satu pun yang mendukung keputusan Donghae.

Untuk sejenak tangan Donghae menelusup ke sakunya. Jemarinya meremas liontin perak dengan simbol "H" disana. Menggengamnya erat sebagai usaha untuk mencari pegangan yang bisa mendorongnnya. Membuatnya yakin untuk sekali ini saja, sekali ini saja melakukan sesuatu yang menurut kata hatinya benar.

Menurut nalurinya benar.

Jadi saat keyakinan itu kembali terbangun, Donghae berkata dengan tegas. Bahwa ia tak peduli apapun resikonya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi nantinya. Ia ingin semua orang bertopeng didepannya itu untuk menuruti perkataannya. Untuk pertama kalinya tidak memperalatanya bagai boneka.

Pada akhirnya tak ada yang bisa melawannya. Siapa yang akan menentang pemimpin tertinggi mereka? Tidak ada.

.

.

.

Malam itu sudah sangat larut saat Donghae selesai mengulang memeriksa disain baru dari proyeknnya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengendurkan dasi sembari melepas jasnya yang sedari tadi menyesakkan. Iris cokelatnya melihat jam tangannya, sudah lewat tengah malam.

Bersandar pada kursi kerja, Donghae memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Segala perubahan yang ia lakukan pada proyeknya membuatnya hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktu di kantor. Rasanya begitu melelahkan dan seperti tak ada habisnya.

Mata dengan iris cokelat itu kembali terbuka sebelum satu tangan merogoh saku celanannya. Meraih liontin perak yang selalu tersimpan aman disana. Donghae melihat kalung sederhana yang mungkin berharga tak seberapa. Jemarinya menyentuh simbul "H" yang menggantung di kalung itu. Mengingatkannya akan iris hitam seseorang, mengingatkannya akan senyum hangat seseorang. Bahkan bagaimana suara lembut itu mengalun ditelingannya masih Donghae ingat jelas.

Menghapus kekhawatirannya. Menghapus segala kecemasannya.

Perlahan senyum tipis itu terlihat.

"Aku melakukan hal benar, bukan?"Gumanan itu terdengar pelan.

Mungkin terdengar aneh. Meski Donghae tak mengnal sosok itu, tak tahu apapun tentangnya, namun entah mengapa mampu menyakinkan Donghae akan apa yang coba ia lakukan sekarang. Meyakinkannya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar. Hal yang layak untuk diperjuangkan.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Donghae segera kembali duduk tegak. Kembali menyimpan liontin itu aman disaku. Dengan energi yang terasa kembali sepenuhnya, Donghae mulai membuka segala kertas dan dokumen di depannya. Kembali berusaha menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan.

Karena kali ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang salah untuk melawan arus. Tidak ada yang salah untuk mengambil jalan menyimpang dari jalan yang sudah ditentukan. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu. Namun satu hal yang harus diingat, bahwa segala sesuatu ada konsekuensinya. Bahwa keputusan yang paling menyimpang akan menimbulkan konsekuensi yang sangat besar.

Saat itu hampir waktu makan siang, saat ditengah-tengah rapat. Tepat saat Donghae dengan begitu serius mendiskusikan langkah akhir untuk proyeknnya. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya, bahwa tiba-tiba saja ayahnya dan seluruh orang-orang yang selalu bersamanya akan datang mengejutkan semua orang.

Donghae tak sempat bereaksi apapun saat tiba-tiba tangan kasar ayahnya menghantam pipinya dengan begitu keras. Bahkan suaranya menggema diruangan itu membuat semua orang terdiam.

Dapat Donghae rasakan perih akibat bibirnya yang robek, membuktikan seberapa keras ayahnya memukul. Seberapa tak berperasaan ayahnya saat mengayunkan tangannya. Seberapa keras ayahnya sekali lagi menghancurkan bibit kecil yang coba ia tanam. Harapan kecil yang coba ia genggam erat-erat kembali direnggut dengan brutal.

"Beraninya kau melakukan hal ini pada ayahmu! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"

Teriakan itu menggema diruang rapat tak peduli banyak pasang mata melihat disana. Tak peduli jika ia tengah mempermalukan anak kandunya sendiri tanpa perasaan.

"Aku dengan susah payah menutupi kesalahanmu dan sekarang dengan tak tahu diri kau melakukan hal ini?!

Donghae tidak tahu lagi setelahnya, segala hal disekitarnya terasa gelap dan buntu tanpa ada sedikitpun celah untuk bernafas. Seakan ia terkuruh ditempat yang sempit dimana orang lain tak akan pernah mendengarnya tak peduli sekeras apapun ia berteriak. Sebuah penjara yang orang-orang sekitarnya bagun pada mentalnya.

Mengurung sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mengurung kebebasannya.

Donghae bahkan tak sadar jika tak ada orang lain di sana selain dirinya dan ayahnya sekarang. Ia tak sadar apa saja makian yang ayahnya berikat padanya. Karena ia tahu ia harus diam, ia terbiasa membutakan diri akan semua sakit hati dan rasa sakit yang menghujam padanya tanpa ampun. Namun pikirannya kembali teringat akan kota kecil yang memberinya ketenangan. Akan kopi sederhana yang menghangatkannya, serta senyum orang-orang itu yang membuatnya merasa dihargai.

Donghae mendongak melihat ayahnya dengan raut khawatir tepat saat sang ayah akan melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Ayah, hal ini tak akan menjadi masalah. Aku mendapat persetujuan dari investornya. Kita bisa menlanjutkan proyek ini tanpa harus memperluas lahan dan menggusur pertokoan sekitarnya, kita-"

Kata-kata Donghae terpotong saat melihat pandangan dingin ayahnya. Yang menatapnnya seakan ia hal paling menjijikkan di dunia ini. Hal yang paling tak sudi ia lihat didunia ini.

"Tidak ada kesepakatan seperti ini. Dasar tidak berguna."Laki-laki paruh baya itu berbalik sebelum meninggalkan putranya sendrian.

Kata-kata itu sanggup membuat Donghae mematung. Sadar apa yang bisa ayahnya lakukan dengan kekuasaannya. Sadar jika ayahnya sanggup menghancurkan hidup siapa saja untuk keuntungannya. Ketakutan tak elak menyerangnnya. Dengan langkah gemetar dan raut ketakutan Donghae menuju basement kantornya. Mengambil mobil dan mengendarinnya penuh kepanikan.

Sepanjang jalan Donghae terus memohon agar apa yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Ia memohon agar segalannya tidak seburuk yang ia takutkan. Namun sekali lagi, harapan Donghae hanya kesia-siaan belaka. Karena tepat saat Donghae menapakan kaki ditempat itu segalanya jauh dari harapannya.

Bahkan lebih buruk dari yang ia takutkan.

Toko bunga itu sudah tidak ada, kedai sederhana itu sudah tak ada, dan orang-orang dengan senyum tulus itu sudah tidak ada. Segalannya sudah rata dengan tanah.

.

.

.

Saat itu Donghae masih berusia enam tahun. Saat untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara riuh dibalik tembok tinggi belakang rumahnnya yang besar. Membuatnya penasaran. Membuatnya ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disana.

Suatu hari ia memberanikan diri memanjat pohon didekat pagar, menghiraukan para pelayan yang begitu ketakutan dibawah sana akan apa yang ia lakukan. Mengabaikan nasehat pengasuhnya yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Takut ia terjatuh dan terluka.

Donghae sama sekali tak menyesal melakukannya. Karena dengan memanjatnya kini ia tahu dari mana asal suara riuh yang selalu ia dengar disore hari dibelakang pagar tinggi rumahnnya.

Ada sekumpulan anak-anak disana. Tepat dilapangan berumput dibalik pagar rumahnnya. Mereka saling berkerumpul dan berlari kesana kemari menggiring bola. Donghae semakin tertarik saat salah satu dari mereka berhasil memasukan bola ke gawang, menciptakan sorakan riuh dari yang lainnya.

Mata sendu itu hampir tak berkedip melihatnya. Iris cokelatnya berbinar saat melihatnya. Hal yang lumrah saat ia melihat anak-anak seusianya melakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Bahkan seharian itu ia akan bertanya berulang kali mengenai hal yang ia lihat dibelakang rumahnya pada pengasuh dan pelayan.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Donghae memiliki hal yang disukai. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memiliki hal yang membuatnya begitu antusias diantara semua jadwal les serta kursusnya. Hal yang normal dialami anak seusianya, hal yang seharusnya memang dialami anak seusianya.

Ia meminta bola sepak pada pelayanya hari berikutnya. Ia akan dengan semangat menyelesaikan kursus serta lesnya demi menyisakan waktu untuk bermain dengan bola sepaknya yang baru. Meminta para pelayan dan tukang kebun rumahnya untuk menjadi pemain dan penjaga gawang.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Donghae bisa tertawa lepas. Untuk pertama kalinya merasakan rasa bahagia yang tak bisa ditahan. Segalanya sempurna. Segalanya terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Sampai orang tuanya mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Ayahnya tanpa bicara apapun merebut bola sepak ditangannya, menyuruh pelayan membuangnya. Ibunya dengan tegas memecat pengasuh dan para pelayan tanpa ampun sebelum menambah jadwal lesnya semakin padat.

Menurut mereka hal yang dilakukan Donghae adalah hal tak berguna. Bahwa setitik kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan adalah omong kosong belaka. Donghae tak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara. Donghae tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan dan rasakan.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya mentalnya dibunuh. Dikubur bahkan sebelum sempat berkembang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia disadarkan bahwa kebahagiaan bukanlah bagian dari dirinya. Bahwa mimpi dan cita-cita tidak akan pernah ada dihidupnya.

.

.

.

Donghae bagaikan boneka. Ayahnya tak lagi memberinya kebebasan dalam bekerja. Segalanya kini ada dibawah kendali ayahnya. Yang harus Donghae lakukan adalah diam tak melawan. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menurut dan tak bicara. Tak peduli hal itu begitu berlawanan dengan naluri dan kata hatinya.

Karena apa yang ia rasakan tidak penting. Apa yang ada didalam hatinya tak perlu didengarkan.

Ibunya akan selalu memantau apa yang ia lakukan. Ia akan memastikan Donghae tak berbuat diluar kendali mereka. Memastikan putranya bersikap manis sebagaimana mestinya. Bukanlah hal yang aneh jika sekarang Donghae melihat para pria asing berjas rapi yang ada disekelilingnya. Mengawasinya, seakan ia tahanan berbahaya.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan loby hotel mewah. Donghae keluar dengan setelan rapi saat pintu terbuka. Ia ada janji malam ini. Orang tuanya tiba-tiba saja membuat janji makan malam dengannya. Berpesan padanya untuk berpakaian serapi mungkin.

Seperti biasa, sekeretaris ayahnya akan menjemputnya diloby. Mengantar di ruang VVIP dimana orang tuanya sudah menunggu. Dan Donghae sama sekali tak menduga jika saat pintu ruangan mewah itu terbuka, ada wajah-wajah baru yang menunggunya disana.

Pasangan suami istri yang tak asing untuknya, rekan bisnis ayahnya yang sering ia lihat di berbagai perta dan acara amal. Namun ada satu yang asing, seorang wanita belia yang juga melihatnya dengan senyum menawannya.

Donghae kebingungan.

Apa maksud semua ini?

Segala obrolan basa-basi dengan topeng ramah itu terlewat olehnya begitu saja. Biasanya Donghae bisa menahan rasa jengah saat mendengar semua obrolan seperti itu. Biasanya ia akan menghadapi hal seperti ini dengan tenang.

Namun berbeda hari ini, entah kenapa ia tak bisa tenang. Donghae tahu ada yang tak benar disini. Tubuhnya serasa ingin beranjak dari sana, lari sejauh mungkin. Nalurinya berteriak memberikan peringatan padanya. Dan tepat saat ayahnya bicara, serasa bom dijatuhkan tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Kuharap pernikahannya bisa segera dilaksanakan."

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, kurasa keduanya perlu mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Jadi bertunangan adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini."

Donghae membeku. Segalanya tiba-tiba gelap tak menyisakan apapun untuknya. Bahkan telinganya tak lagi bisa mendengar tawa kebahagiaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dadanya seras ditikam tanpa ampun, membuatnya kehilangan seluruh panca inderanya.

Sekeping sisa hatinya kini juga dirampas darinya. Sekeping harapannya, sekeping kasih sayangnya yang bahkan belum menampakkan kuncupnya. Dibunuh tanpa ampun dan tak menyisakan apapun untuknya.

Hanya tinggal raganya yang kosong. Hanya tinggal jiwanya yang tak berharga.

Donghae tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia tak memperhatikan jika pertemuan itu telah selesai. Ia tak memperhatikan saat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum palsu pada calon keluarga mereka yang baru. Ia bahkan tak memeperhatikan bagaimana wanita belia itu tersenyum menawan untuknya.

Donghae tak melihat. Donghae bahkan tak peduli.

"Pernikahan kalian adalah satu-satunya cara membuatmu naik ke kursi presdir. Kesalahanmu pada proyek Gangnam membuat seluruh dewan tinggi meragukanmu sekarang. Jadi bersikaplah manis kali ini dan jangan membuat kesalahan."

Itulah yang ibunya katakan tepat saat ayahnya dan orang-orang itu meninggalkan ruangan. Memicu sesuatu dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang perlahan serasa menghimpit dadanya. Sesuatu yang seakan membuatanya ingin meledak. Donghae melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa kata. Tak ia pedulikan seruan ibunya. Tak ia pedulikan para pengawal yang mengikutinya.

Yang Donghae tahu ia harus pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar sejurus nafasnya yang memburu. Iris cokelatnya mengedar tak tenang karena kebingungan. Kebingungan akan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kebingungan akan rasa amarah yang ingin meledak keluar tak tertahankan.

Teriakan frustasinya terdengar setelah itu. Tangannya meraih benda apapun sebelum melemparnya brutal. Ia mengamuk membanting apapun disekitarnya. Berteriak marah meluapkan segala emosi yang ia tahan selama ini. Donghae lepas kendali. Donghae merasa ia akan gila sekarang.

Seperti gelas yang diisi terlalu banyak air, menyebabkannya meluber keluar tak tertampung. Menyebabkan segalanya berceceran kemana-mana tak terkendali. Bahkan Donghae tak sadar saat ia melempar figura foto keluarnya tepat mengenai lampu tidurnya, membuat kalung perak yang ada dimeja nakas itu terjatuh ke lantai karpet tak berdaya.

Merasa segalanya percuma dan tak ada gunanya, dengan panik Donghae mendekati meja nakas. Dengan serampangan mencari obat penenangnnya. Ia membutuhkannya sekarang, sangat membutuhkannya.

Satu pil?

Tidak! Mungkin dua?

Tidak masih kurang, ia pelu lebih banyak! Ia mungkin harus menelan semuanya!

Tangannya dengan gemetar membuka botol pil, menuang seluruhnya namun ketidaktenangannya membuat pil-pil itu terjatuh kelantai karpet. Berceceran dimana-mana. Membuatnya dengan panik memungutinya bagaikan potongan serpihan hatinya yang rusak.

Bagikan jiwanya yang perlahan terkikis hampir menghilang.

Namun tubuhnya terdiam setelahnya, kepanikannya terhenti tepat saat iris cokelatnya menangkap kilauan akrab tak jauh darinya. Tangannya perlahan meraihnya, memungut rantai perak dengan liontin kecil yang begitu akrab.

Tiba-tiba saja amarahnya luruh. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tenang dengan sendirinya. Tepat saat tangannya menggengam dinginnya logam itu. Tepat saat ia kembali teringat akan senyum hangat pemilik kalung ditangannya. Teringat akan suara lembut yang mempu mengantar geleyar hangat didadanya.

" _Tenang saja semuannya akan baik-baik saja."_

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tepat saat ia disadarkan penyebab kemarahannya, penyebab ia lepas kendali begitu saja. Bahwa ia tak akan pernah melihat senyum itu lagi. Bahwa ia tak akan mendengar suara lembut itu lagi.

Donghae perlahan kehilangan tenaganya. Tubuhnya perlahan meringkuk dilantai sembari tangannya menggenggam erat kalung perak itu. Seakan-akan satu-satunya pegangan hidupnya. Satu-satunya tompangan hidupnya.

Tangisannya terdengar setelah itu, isakannya begitu memilukan. Memohon sedikit saja belas kasihan. Memohon agar ia tak lagi tersakiti dan terluka. Donghae menangis untuk dirinya. Donghae menangis untuk hidupnya.

Donghae menangis untuk segalanya.

.

.

.

Acara pertunangan itu diadakan dikediaman orang tuannya. Mengundang orang-orang dikelas sosial yang sama dengan keluarganya. Orang-orang munafik yang haus akan uang dan kekuasaan. Bahkan dari tempat Donghae berdiri sekarang, tepat di balkon lantai dua ballroom itu ia bisa melihat topeng-topeng palsu semua orang.

Iris cokelat itu melihat sekitarnya dengan kosong. Hampa tanpa ada sedikitpun kehidupan disana. Seakan-akan seluruh hidupnya hitam tanpa adanya cahaya. Seakan-akan jiwanya hilang tak berbekas.

Donghae perlahan berjalan mendekati tangga, menuruninya mengundang perhatian semua orang. Ayah dan ibunya lekas tersenyum padanya. Dan calon tunangannya tanpa sungkan menggandeng lengannya. Suara dentingan gelas membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada ayahnya.

"Hari ini merupakan hari yang membahagiakan bagi keluarga kami. Karena dengan resmi aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa anak-nak kami yang saling mencintai ini akan bertunangan hari ini."

Suara tepuk tangan menyambut berita gembira itu. Semua orang mengacungkan gelasnya sembari mengucapkan selamat. Ayahnya tersenyum puas. Ibunya mengumbar keramahan pada semua orang. Semua orang bahagia. Semua orang bersuka cita.

Kecuali satu orang.

"...batal"

Semua orang terdiam saat mendengar suara yang bahkan tak keras itu. Semua mata menatap Donghae, memastikan apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir tipis lelaki tampan itu.

"Pertunangan ini di batalkan."

Orang-orang disana mulai melihat satu sama lain kebingungan, beberapa bahkan mulai berbisik. Tentu hal itu membuat Sang Tuan rumah tersadar. Bahkan ibunya mendekatinya lalu tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Donghae anakku, kau ini bicara apa sayang?"

"Pertunanganya batal, Ibu."Jawab Donghae sembari melihat ibunya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda seperti itu, sayang."

Dapat Donghae lihat gurat kekhawatiran diwajah ibunya. Bahkan tangan wanita yang melahirkannya itu kini memcengkram lengan setelannya begitu erat. Perlahan Donghae melepaskan cengkraman ibunya.

"Aku tidak bercanda ibu. Aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini."

Tepat saat itu, sudah bukan kekhawatiran lagi yang tergambar diwajah wanita itu, melainkan keterkejutan yang seakan tak bisa ia tutupi lagi. Sama sekali tak menyangka putranya yang manis akan menikamnya dari belakang seperti ini. Dihadapan puluhan pasang mata.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Suara dingin itu mampu mengirim ketakutan di sepanjang kulitnya. Donghae mencengkram kepalan tangannya erat. Menekan segala ketakutan akrab yang selalu ia rasakan saat berhadapan dengan laki-laki matang dihadapannya ini. Menguatkan hati, Donghae menatap ayahnya langsung.

"Aku membatalkan pertunangan ini."

Donghae tak peduli dengan konsekuensinya. Donghae tak peduli akan apa yang akan datang setelah ini.

"Karena aku tidak menginginkannya."

Kali ini Donghae hanya ingin menjadi dirinya. Ia hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatinya.

.

.

.

BUK

Donghae terbatuk, darah mengalir dari dalam mulutnya. Ia tertelungkuk memegangi perutnya yang entah sudah berapa kali dihantam kaki ayahnya. Bahkan rasa sakit akibat lebam diwajahnya masih terasa, tapi kini tergantikan oleh rasa sakit luar biasa diperutnya. Mungkin ada tulang rusuknya yang patah. Atau mungkin organ dalamnya ada yang terluka.

Tapi dia tak akan melawan. Donghae akan menerima semua konsekuensinya.

"Brengsek! Anak tak tahu diri! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukaan!"

Lagi, pukulan bertubi itu ia dapatkan. Bahkan ayahnya menghimpit kepalanya dengan alas sepatu. Menginjaknya bagaikan sampah tak berguna. Bagaikan manusia tak ada harganya.

"Beraninya kau mempermalukanku seperti itu! Beraninya kau mencoba melawanku! Dasar sampah tak berguna!"

Donghae diam. Ia tak mengatakan apapun dan tak melakukan apapun. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, samar-samar iris cokelatnya dapat melihat foto keluarganya di dinding ruang kerja ayahnya ini. Membuatnya tersadar bahkan saat usinya masih belia pun tak ada senyum yang terlihat disana.

Tak pernah ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membereskan semua kecerobohan dari otak tololmu itu! Aku dengan susah payah melakukan semua ini dan kau membuatnya berantakan lagi, aku bahkan tak sudi mengakuimu anak!"

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan."

Ucapannya terdengar pelan ditengah kemurkaan ayahnya, membuat pukulan itu berhenti menghantam tubuhnya. Donghae melihat ayahnya yang menatapnya tajam, meski ada seburat kebingungan disana. Mungkin tak mengerti apa yang coba Donghae sampaikan.

Ya tentu saja, ayahnya memang tak pernah mengerti dirinya.

Dengan susah payah karena menahan sakit, Donghae mencoba bangkit. Mencoba duduk agar ayahnya kini melihatnya. Ia menelan ludahnya yang bercampur darah.

"Jika kau memang tak menginginkanku maka jangan memaksakan diri, Ayah. Aku tak bisa melakukan semua ini lagi. Kau benar, aku memang tak berguna. Aku anakmu yang tak berguna."

"Apa kau bilang?! Berani-beraninya kau! Tidakkah kau sadar kau bukan siapa-siapa tanpa aku! Orang lain tak akan sudi melihatmu jika bukan karena keluarga ini!"

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kau benar, aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Rasanya Donghae ingin tertawa begitu keras. Oh betapa menggelikan hidupnya selama ini.

"Dulu kupikir satu-satunya tempatku adalah menjadi anakmu. Menurut adalah satu-satunya cara bertahan hidup, bertahan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk tetap diakui. Tapi sekarang aku sadar betapa konyolnya itu." Donghae terkekeh membuat ayahnya mulai menganggapnya gila.

Senyum Donghae menghilang perlahan sebelum ia kembali melihat ayahnya.

"Aku sudah tak bisa menjadi putramu lagi sekarang. Aku tak bisa melakukan segalanya sempurna seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku akan ceroboh, aku akan membuat kesalahan, aku tak akan berguna lagi untukmu sekarang. Kau benar, aku hanya sampah."

Ayahnya tercengang melihatnya sebelum perlahan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Tangannya berlahan menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Pergi."

Donghae terdiam.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah menampakan diri didepanku lagi."

Bibir Donghae terkantup. Jadi seperti ini rasanya, jadi seperti ini saat tidak dinginkan. Seperti ini rasanya tak memiliki tempat dimanapun. Menyakitkan hingga hapir mati rasanya, tapi Donghae tak ingin menyesal. Ia sudah memutuskannya. Ia sudah siap akan segala konsekuensinya tepat saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk menolak perintah orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Jadi tanpa kata Donghae perlahan mencoba berdiri. Dengan tubuhnya yang terluka. Dengan hatinya yang rusak.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu ia menunduk sopan pada ayahnya. Sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya, sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnnya yang terakhir.

Iris cokelatnya dapat melihatnya ibunya yang panik di luar ruang kerja ayahnya. Begitu kebingungan melihatnya, melihat perubahanya. Donghae tersenyum lembut pada wanita itu lalu menunduk sopan.

Dengan tertatih-tatih dan menahan sakit Donghae berjalan menuju pintu. Melangkah melewatinya begitu saja untuk pertama kalinya. Berjalan meninggalkan segalanya. Meninggalkan hidupnya. Meninggalkan alasannya hidup hingga sekarang. Meninggalkan jati dirinya yang selama ini orang lain kenal.

Rasanya menyakitkan memang, bahkan Donghae hampir tak bisa bernafas tepat saat berdiri diluar pagar. Sadar bahwa kini ia bukan siapa-siap, sadar bahwa tak ada lagi tempat yang mau menerimanya.

Tapi tidak, ia tak akan menengok kebelakang. Ia tak mau kembali kesana. Donghae tidak sanggup lagi menjalaninya.

Jadi tepat saat gerimis mulai turun, Donghae berjalan ditengah gelap malam. Meninggalkan semuanya dibelakang. Meninggalkan semua yang menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Ia ada di stasiun.

Setelah membayar taksi dengan satu-satunya jam tangannya. Setelah menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang padanya. Setelah membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan, kini ia ada distasiun kereta. Stasiun yang sama yang ia kunjungi dulu saat terjepak kemacetan. Stasiun yang sama saat untuk pertama kalinya seseorang tersenyum hangat padanya.

Entah pikiran apa yang membawanya kemari, tapi ia tak memiliki tujuan. Hanya tempat ini yang bisa ia sebut tujuan. Hanya tempat ini yang terpikir olehnya. Donghae bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya. Ia hanya berdiri disana seperti patung. Dengan kemejanya yang basah dan kusut. Dengan tubuhnya yang memar disana-sini.

Iris cokelatnya mengedar, ini mungkin sudah tengah malam namun orang-orang masih berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Tidak ada yang menggubrisnya.

Bahkan setelah begitu lama ia berdiri disana tak ada yang repot-repot melihatnya, seakan ia tak terlihat. Seakan ia bukanlan apa-apa.

Kelopak itu perlahan menutup, ingatannya kembali pada senyum hangat itu. Pada suara lembut itu yang mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa segalanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya! Aku lembur dan baru saja keluar kantor, mustahil aku datang tepat waktu! Aku sudah distasiun sekarang ..."

Mata Donghae terbuka begitu saja. Iris cokelatnya dengan cepat menangkap sosok yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya. Seseorang yang kini berjalan melewati orang-orang dengan telephone ditangannya.

Donghae mengenalnya.

Bahkan jika ini sudah begitu lama tapi Donghae masih jelas mengingat suaranya.

Tubuh itu bergerak sendiri. Bahkan Donghae tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok yang kini berjalan didepannya. Dengan tertatih mencoba mengejar. Dengan sekuat tenaga tak ingin kehilangannya.

Tidak lagi.

Langkahnya memelan saat melihat sosok itu kini berdiri diam didepannya. Membelakanginya tanpa tahu sejak tadi Donghae melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae takut mendekat, siapa dirinya? Bahkan dapat Donghae rasakan jantungnnya yang berdetak tak normal dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"... aku tahu _Onnie_ , aku akan ke sana tenang saja. Aku sedang menunggu kereta."

Donghae kembali melihat punggung sempit itu. Kembali melihat rambut hitam yang terikat itu. Apa ia harus menyerah? Mungkin saja. Tapi jikapun ia harus menyerah tak bisakah ia melihat paras itu sekali lagi? Sekali saja dan Donghae tak akan meminta apapun lagi.

Perlahan Donghae mendekat. Mencoba mengikis jarak denganya, mencoba mengobati kerinduannya. Sosok yang ia rindukan tanpa sebab. Sosok yang kini menjadi satu-satunya pegangan.

Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh pundak kecil itu. Namun sebelum ia menyentuhnya sosok itu perlahan berbalik.

Membuat Donghae kembali melihat iris hitam itu.

Membuat Donghae sadar bahwa sosok ini lebih indah dari yang ia ingat.

Banyak yang ingin Donghae katakan pada sosok ini. Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan, tentang dirinya, tentang hidupnya, tentang hatinya. Meski pada akhirnya tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, Donghae tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

Namun laki-laki itu teringat sesuatu. Tangannya perlahan merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil logam dingin yang selalu aman disakunya. Yang selama ini menjadi pegangannya.

Tangannya terulur. Memperlihatkan kalung perak dengan liontin sederhana ditangannya, mengejutkan sosok itu.

"Milikmu."

Mungkin memang Donghae tak bisa mengatakan banyak hal untuk sosok ini sebagaimana ia inginkan, namun setidaknya ia ingin mengembalikan kalung ini pada pemiliknya. Meski ia akan dilupakan pada akhirnya, meski ia tak akan dianggap nantinya. Donghae tak keberatan.

Tangan pucat itu perlahan terulur, mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Donghae. Bergantian melihat Donghae dan liontin ditangannya, seakan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Membuat senyum tipis Donghae terlihat.

Seingin apapun Donghae lebih lama melihat sosok itu, tubuhnya tak mengijinkan. Seingin apapun ia berusaha membuka matanya. Tubuhnya ambruk tanpa ia sadari, mengundang teriakan panik yang lainnya. Seluruh tenaganya habis digantikan rasa sakit dimana-mana. Ia tak bisa bergerak, kesadarannya bahkan mulai menghilang.

Namun ditengah semua itu ia bisa merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan mencium wangi manis yang menenangkannya. Donghae tidak ingat ini benar atau tidak namun ia sempat tersenyum sebelum segalanya berubah gelap.

Ia sempat merasakan dekapan kasih sayang itu sebelum segalanya menghilang.

.

.

.

"... hae"

"Donghae."

Kelopak itu perlahan terbuka saat sayup-sayup suara lembut yang begitu ia kenal memanggilnya. Perlahan-lahan mengenali sosok yang kini tepat ada dihadapannya.

"Jangan tidur disini, pindahlah ke kamar."

Tersenyum, bukannya pindah Donghae justru merapat pada hangat tubuh wanita itu. Merebahkan kepalanya di paha lembutnya.

"Ya! Bangun kau bayi besar!"

Donghae terkekeh sebelum perlahan bangun membiarkan wanita itu bengkit dari sofa lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Meskipun ini hari libur bukan berarti malas-malasan, setidaknya jika kau ingin tidur pindahlah kekamar kalau tak ingin tubuhmu sakit semua. Atau bantu aku menyiapkan makan siang, itu lebih berguna."

Bukannya menyesal, Donghae justru menahan senyum melihat wanita itu mengomelinya. Bangkit dari sofa ruang tamu mereka, Donghae menghampiri wanita itu di dapur. Duduk di kursi meja makan masih dengan menahan senyum. Mengejutkan wanita itu saat mendapatinya tiba-tiba saja ada dibelakangnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"Wanita itu cemberut, memukul ringan lengan Donghae membuat laki-laki itu tertawa.

Sebelum membuat wanita itu tambah sebal karena ia tertawakan, perlahan Donghae menarik lengannya. Membimbing wanita itu agar duduk dipangkuannya. Mendekap tubuhnya erat, menyadarkan kepalanya nyaman dipundak kecil wanitanya. Menghirup wanginya yang menenangkan. Dan senyum Donghae semakin lebar saat merasakan jemari dingin itu dengan lembut membelai rambutnya.

Membuat dada Donghae terasa penuh, membuatnya membludak karena kasih sayang.

"Aku tadi bermimpi."

"Mimpi? Tentang apa?"

"Tentangmu, tentang bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Meski Donghae tak melihatnya ia tahu wanita ini tersenyum.

Wanita yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Yang terus disisinya meski yang bisa ia berikan hanyalah kesederhanaan. Yang dulu tak meninggalkan Donghae saat ia ada dititik terbawah hidupnya. Yang membantunya membuka lebar hidup yang baru.

Yang memberinya kasih sayang.

Yang mencintainya.

Perlahan Donghae menggengam tangan pucat itu. Merasakan dinginya logam yang melingkar dijari dingin itu. Cincin yang sama juga melingkar dijarinya. Yang merupakan bukti janji bahwa wanita ini akan selalu disisinya.

"Hyukjae."

"Ya?"

Donghae tersenyum saat suara lembut itu menjawabnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **END**

Hem apa ya... sedikit curhat, aku batal post ini di ultah Donghae karena aku mengalami sindrom jenuh menulis. Aku gak tau kenapa tapi beberapa bulan kebelakang aku gak ngerasaain apa-apa saat nulis. Pas aku paksakan malah jadi stres. Parahlah pokoknya!

Jadi aku putuskan untuk istirahat dulu aja dari hal tulis-menulis dan fokus dikesibukan nyata. Tapi sekarang udah gak papa, sedikit-sedikit mood aku mulai terbangun.

Makasih untuk para penulis Haehyuk karena sumpah baca karya kalian membuatku kembali semangat nulis. Makasih untuk bang ikan dan neng hyukkie yang mengumbar kemesraan tiada akhir wkwkwk.

Juga tentu aja untuk semua yang masih berkenan membaca tulisanku yang amburadul ini, dan oknum-oknum rentenir ff yang tak kenal menyerah untuk nagih wkwkwk gumawo. Aku sayang kalian semualah pokoknya!

Aku kasih secarcik bonus buat kalian, semoga suka.

.

.

 **TEASER**

 _ **Fall For You**_

 _ **(White Side)**_

 _ **(Yaoi)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kenapa Donghae bisa berakhir disini?_

 _Hei! Jangan tanya padanya! Dia juga tidak tahu!_

" _Apa yang ingin anda pesan?"_

 _Donghae termangu. Hampir tak berkedip. Isi kepalanya hilang entah kemana tepat saat iris hitam itu beradu padanya lagi. Melihatnya, pegawai cafe itu mengernyit heran._

" _Tuan, anda ingin pesan apa?" Kali ini agak keras hingga Donghae tersentak kaget._

" _Oh itu, itu... satu americano, tolong..."_

" _Bawa pulang?"_

 _Donghae terkejut mendengarnya. Orang ini minta ia bawa pulang? Mereka bahkan belum berkenalan! Bukannya Donghae tidak mau, hanya saja..._

" _Tuan, kopinya dibawa pulang atau tidak?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu langsung memutus delusi Donghae. Dia menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental. Sadar bodoh! Dia bertanya soal kopinya, Donghae! Kopinya!_

" _Bawa pulang."Jawaban itu terlontar dengan dingin bertolak belaka dengan batinnya._

 _Iris cokelat itu mengamati sang pegawai yang mulai meracik copi untuknnya. Donghae bahkan harus berjinjit untuk melihat sosok kurus itu lebih jelas dibalik mesin kopi. Melihat rambutnya yang hitam legam, melihat kulitnya yang putih pucat, melihat sosoknya yang ramping seperti perempuan. Bola mata Donghae melirik tag nama pegawai itu._

" _Lee Hyukjae..."_

 _Donghae terkejut saat iris hitam itu melihatnya tiba-tiba. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya saat tersadar menggumankan nama orang ini secara tidak dasar. Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!_

" _Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan Tuan?"_

 _Ya ada! Aku butuh kau untuk menenangkan diriku! Teriaknnya dalam batin._

" _Tidak."_

 _Meski sempat terlihat tak yakin, pegawai bernama Hyukjae itu akhirnya kembali fokus membuatkan kopi panas untuk Donghae. Ia menutup wadah kopi dengan rapat sebelum menaruhnya tepat didepan pelanggan. Tangan pucatnya dengan cepat menghitung harga kopi di mesin kasir didepannya._

" _Semuannya sepuluh ribu won."_

 _Donghae segera mengambil dompetnya, mengeluarkan uang lalu memberikannya pada Hyukjae. Yang sama sekali tak Donghae duga adalah saat jemari pucat itu tak sengaja menyentuh jemarinya, tepat saat kulit dingin itu menyentuh kulit hangatnnya sengatan listrik luar biasa tiba-tiba mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya mematung, membuatnya terdiam karena kaget luar biasa._

 _Sempat kebingungan diawal, iris cokelat Donghae melihat sosok yang kini sedang berkutak dengan mesin kasir dengan horor._

 _Apa itu tadi? Apa yang orang ini lakukan padanya barusan?!_

" _Ini kembaliannya Tuan."_

 _Donghae justru melangkah mundur saat melihat pegawai cafe beranama Hyukjae itu kembali beradu pandang dengannya. Ia semakin mundur saat pegawai itu memanggilnya lagi dengan keheranan. Detik berikutnya Donghae tak bisa mencegah tubuhnya yang berbalik lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari cafe._

 _Menghilang dengan cepat meninggalkan kopi dan kembalian uangnya. Donghae bahkan masuk ke mobil seperti dikejar hantu. Melajut bak kesetanan sampai diapartemennya. Tangannya basah karena keringat dingin. Dan jantungnnya berdetak sangat cepat seakan mengalami adrenalin luar biasa._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 **Coming Soon**

 **..**

iya aku tahu, aku emang gak tau diri hahaha

aku usahakan post secepatnyalah.


End file.
